Jessica DiCicco
Jessica Sonya DiCicco (born June 10, 1980) is an American actress, singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2012-2016) - Fire Guy (ep69), Flame Princess, Additional Voices *Ballmastrz: 9009 (2018) - Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2018) - Amelia (ep42) *Bratz (2005-2006) - Fianna (ep9), Roxxi (eps21-22) *Craig of the Creek (2018-2019) - Timekeeper (ep39), Turner (ep12) *Curious George (2006) - Boy (ep4), Girl (ep4), Skateboarder (ep4) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Manny (ep7), Moe (ep7) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Maggie Pesky, Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Malina *Disney's The Replacements (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Tambry, Additional Voices *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Penelope Patterson, Additional Voices *Disney Legend of The Three Caballeros (2018) - April, June, May *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Ruby the Dark Slayer (ep9) *Disney Muppet Babies (2018) - Summer Penguin (ep1) *Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2017-2018) - Hissy, Baby, Boy (ep4), Chicken #2 (ep20), Confused Customer (ep10), Customer (ep9), Drone Kid (ep13), Duck (ep2), Duck (ep9), Grabby Kid (ep7), Guide (ep4), Islander (ep1), Kids (ep12), Lady (ep30), Lady (ep32), News Anchor, Pengy (ep5), Squirrel (ep11), Stage Manager (ep16), Toddler (ep3), Whaley *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Toby, Kit Cactus (ep29) *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Grotta (ep58) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Rodent (ep10), Additional Voices *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2017) - Wilhelmina, Patchwork Girl (ep10) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2012) - Bradley (ep136), Ramona (ep136), Samuel (ep136) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Davi/The Albino Burrito *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2017-2019) - Additional Voices *Lego City Adventures (2019) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Lexi Bunny *Pound Puppies (2012-2013) - Patches, Cell Bone (ep42), Kelly (ep37), Patches, Schoolgirl (ep45) *Random! Cartoons (2008-2009) - Fuzzy Animal (ep7), Gloom (ep7), Plasmatot (ep5), Smart Alec (ep5) *Rolling with the Ronks! (2016) - Mila *The Loud House (2016-2018) - Lucy Loud, Lynn Loud, Audience Kid (ep24), Creepy Little Girl Voice (ep25), Karate Girl (ep39), Lars (ep23), Little Girl (ep23), Teen Girl (ep35), Teri (ep34), Zach *The Mighty B! (2008-2011) - Gwen Wu, Beaver Two, Crying Child (ep14) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Tiacapan (ep29) *Uncle Grandpa (2015) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: Bloomix (2013-2015) - Selina, Dana (ep11), Evy, Fairy Student #1 (ep14), Freshman #5 (ep2), Generic Fairy (ep17), Generic Fairy #2 (ep5), Generic Witch #4 (ep4), Miele, Rhody, Young Girl Villager (ep16) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Shuriken School (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Winx Club (2011) - Lucy, Miele (ep64), Zing (ep72) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Sharidan *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Roxxi *Bratz Go to Paris: The Movie (2013) - Roxxi *CarGo (2017) - Rudy *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Star Sapphire *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Lashina, Star Sapphire *Jungle Shuffle (2014) - Sacha *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Supergirl *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Desdemona Gunderson *Unstable Fables: Goldilocks and the 3 Bears (2008) - Girl Fan 2, Gretel, Misty Bear 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Frozen II (2019) - Additional Voices *Over the Hedge (2006) - Shelby *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Young Viper *Spang Ho: Something Fishy (2009) - Becky 'TV Specials' *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz: Christmas in Oz (2018) - Wilhelmina *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz: The Wizard, The Witch and the Crystal Ball (2018) - Wilhelmina *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Kelvin Quark *If You Give a Mouse a Christmas Cookie (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Rising: Operation Shuri (2019) - Zoe Zimmer *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Lilac *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse (2017) - Mira *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Lucy *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Zing 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Glim, Zing 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Lashina, Little Girl, Star Sapphire *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Blue Hemka, Hanazuki, Lime Green Hemka *The LeBrons (2014) - Li (eps18-23) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Ucchusma *Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (2019) - Shigeru Kamado (ep1) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) - Female Student B (ep2), Yukika Saegusa 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Modest Heroes (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Two and a half Men (2010) - Jenny (V.O.; ep155) Video Games 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Flame Princess *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations (2015) - Flame Princess, Tree Stump *Adventure Time: Pirates of the Enchiridion (2018) - Candy Person #3, Flame Princess, Torcho *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Ariadne *Bratz: 4 Real (2007) - Avery, Millie *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Fianna, Roxxi, Sharidan *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Fianna, Roxxi *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Fianna, Roxxi *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Gotham City Impostors (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Midnight Club: Street Racing (2000) - New York Host *Pimp My Ride (2006) - Additional Voices *Psychonauts (2005) - Franke Athens *Rise of Nightmares (2011) - Monica *The Lego Movie 2: Videogame (2019) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4 (2014-2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get Together (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Tennis (2007) - Ashley *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Olette *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Lumina, Dolce *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Leanne *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (100) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (16) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2019. Category:American Voice Actors